1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical microscope system which shows stereoscopic magnified views of an objective body part through both a main optical system and a sub-system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some surgeries such as brain surgeries require operations performed by microscopy. For such uses, surgical microscopes having very long focal distances are usually used. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-244301 discloses a related art in which a surgical microscope provides a stereoscopic magnified view of an objective body part for a surgeon and another eyepiece provides a monocular magnified view for an assistant (or a trainee of the operation, or such). In accordance with this related art, the assistant is merely allowed to observe the monocular view and cannot observe a stereoscopic view in common with, and further simultaneously with, the surgeon. Moreover the eyepiece for the assistant accompanies movement of the surgical microscope when the surgeon moves the surgical microscope for the purpose of changing views.